


Drawing Faint Lines

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Athlete Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hate at First Sight, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Sweet Misfit Lee Taeyong, coffee shops sports games so many dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: “Give me death,” Taeyong whines to himself as he raises his hood.Baekhyun responds questionably, “Pure black?”“No literally. Death.”“Can’t do, sweetheart.”That’s how it all begins.Taeyong has a tendency to put himself in awful situations. To accept the coffee shop boy as his (pretend) boyfriend in front of his ex boyfriend is one of them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so im very much whipped for baekyong that the moment i came across this dialogue (idk how or when) it sparked me that they'd make such a couple for the love/hate trope. 
> 
> i am eager to update this very frequently because i currently put a hold on my fic fest application addiction, meaning there are only 3 fics i am dedicated to - and now this one!
> 
> title comes from baekhyun's addiction. 
> 
> pls anticipate more and enjoy this journey with me. i promise you'll see the end of this.

There’s this coffee shop right in between his home and campus. A special is going on with a free drink per purchase. He’s a sucker for buy one get one free, even if he’s never really heard about this shop. It’s not in an area he’s familiar with, so he never bothered trying out Delight. 

Anytime is a good time to do something different.

The coffee shop has a mesmerizing logo and there are vines growing up the brick walls. He admires the potted plants, being the avid plant lover he is. Peeking through the glass, the interior looks just as pleasing. 

Taeyong is well aware of the class clown behind the counter. He is not fond of the guy. There’s no reason to truly dislike him, it’s just that the guy is too loud and it makes Taeyong believe he is trying to be too much of a crowd pleaser. They are polar opposites, he wouldn’t be surprised he’d do something today that would make the guy spit in his drink. 

A familiar giggle resonates beside him, causing his blood to run cold. Taeyong glances to his left and spots the one person who made his life a living hell for three months. He storms into the shop and plops onto the bar stool, mentally begging that his  _ ex boyfriend _ is not going to visit the coffee shop. Because worst of all, he was with somebody. An ache in Taeyong’s chest causes him to slump, face resting in his palms as he attempts to maintain a consistent breathing pattern. 

“Give me death,” Taeyong whines to himself as he raises his hood. 

Baekhyun responds questionably, “Pure black?”

“No literally. Death.”

“Can’t do, sweetheart.”

Taeyong looks up, catching his classmate with a face of concern. Taeyong’s not buying it. 

“Give me the sweetest thing you have,” Taeyong responds sharply. There’s an awful lack of friendliness. He shouldn’t snap at strangers, but he doesn’t like Baekhyun and he’s really not in the mood.

“Seems like you need it,” Baekhyun scoffs. 

Taeyong is  _ not _ in the mood. 

“Just get me my drink,” he mutters as he pulls out his wallet. 

“Alright, fine, princess.”

Baekhyun accepts Taeyong’s bill and gives him the change and receipt. Taeyong snatches the receipt from him, but allows him to keep the change. He’s a good person, so he genuinely feels some type of guilt for being rude to someone who’s just doing their job. 

When Baekhyun turns around to prepare his drink, Taeyong pulls out his phone to rant-text their group of friends. He hears a barstool screech beside him and wonders why of all seats did somebody have to sit right next to him. 

“Trouble in paradise?”

It’s the voice that Taeyong used to fall asleep to when they’d share a bed. One that would whisper loving things into his ear when they’d sit on a bench and eat street food. The one that would make Taeyong come in less than two minutes all because of the slurred, lewd dialogue through the speaker phone. It’s the very voice that told Taeyong this wasn’t what he wanted anymore. 

Taeyong raises his head nervously, not wanting to see the attractiveness that blinded him almost daily. They saw each other that much. Must it be so hard to face him for the first time since the breakup? Definitely. When their eyes finally meet, his breath catches in his throat to see a new hair color. 

“Hey,” Taeyong greets quietly. 

“Princess, huh.”

Taeyong flushes. He’s hot all over. Whatever Jaehyun was picking up is totally wrong. He read into that conversation inaccurately and it makes Taeyong wonder how long he’s been standing here before he pulled out the barstool. 

“How are the drinks here?”

“Good,” Taeyong lies. It’s his first time here. He was whisked into here because of the happy hour. Which, now he realizes he wasted and now he’s more mad that Baekhyun, the legit coffee shop worker, didn’t offer the promotion.

“My girlfriend said there was a buy one get one,” Jaehyun sits straight and gives Taeyong a view of somebody behind him that Taeyong didn’t notice earlier. “By the way, this is Chungha. Babe, this is Taeyong.”

Taeyong knew somebody was clinging onto him, he just didn’t look in that direction long enough. A girlfriend. It always makes things much worse when it’s a girl. It brings up a total insecurity that Taeyong doesn’t know how to swallow. 

“Here’s the sweetest drink for the  _ oh-so _ sweetest princess.”

Baekhyun takes Taeyong’s attention off the couple. They share a brief scowl as their fingers touch when they hold the drink together. Baekhyun gives him aggressive eyebrows as Taeyong rolls his eyes. His attitude completely changes when he finally lets go of the drink — sending a warm, genuine grin to his other set of customers. 

“What can I get you?”

“Wow,” Taeyong mutters. 

“Is there a problem?” Baekhyun says with the same smile, although it's forced compared to the one he gave Jaehyun and the girlfriend. 

“Nothing. This drink is  _ so _ good!” 

“Yeah, I put my special, secret recipe in yours.”

“Oh, sounds good. I’ll have what he’s having,” the girlfriend says with a happy tone. 

Baekhyun nods eagerly, then looks to Jaehyun. “And you?”

“This is happy hour, right?”

“Yeah, your second drink on me!”

Taeyong growls to himself then continues to suck on his drink frustratedly. 

“What’s in this anyway?” Taeyong mutters. He won’t admit it, but it’s actually really good. Delightful. The shop name makes itself useful.

“Love, baby.”

Jaehyun clears his throat suddenly. “Classic ice americano, thank you.”

Girlfriend excuses herself to the restroom, not without squeezing Jaehyun shoulders and kissing his cheek. Taeyong suppresses his bitterness and continues to drink his own coffee. He doesn’t realize it’s all gone until the flush sound of dry slurping can be heard.

“Can I get you another?” Jaehyun asks kindly. 

“No. That won’t be necessary. I was just leaving.”

“Taeyong, wait,” Jaehyun calls, pleadingly.

Taeyong doesn’t sit, but stands in front of Jaehyun. It’s an awkward position, with Taeyong far too close to Jaehyun’s bent knees.

“What?”

“You’ve really got a thing for athletes.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m kidding. Nothing, it’s just that I’m pretty happy for you.”

Taeyong crosses his arms and rasps, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We had a good time together. You and I both know we were just wasting time though. I’m glad we gave up on the time we did. I think I really, really like Chungha. It could be it for me. For the rest of my life I think.”

“I never thought you were a waste of time,” Taeyong says quickly without thinking. “I genuinely loved you. I didn’t want to give up. You left me.”

“Oh, um. It’s fine, right? Because you’ve moved on. We’re gonna be alright.”

An unwilling tear slips down Taeyong’s cheek. He hurries to wipe it then incessantly flutters his eyes to avoid more from falling. Arms embrace his body and his stomach flips. Taeyong instinctively returns the gesture because it feels so gentle and warm. He notices that his waist is slimmer than usual and he lacks Taeyong's favorite scent. It doesn’t take long for him to realize this isn’t Jaehyun, but someone else. 

“Baby, it’s okay. You are loved. I love you.”

Baekhyun to be exact. 

“What?” Taeyong hiccups.

“Keep your insensitive comments to yourself,” Baekhyun says as he tiptoes in their hug to face Jaehyun. “Nobody gives a shit that two people have moved on, hearing things like that from somebody you really loved sucks period.”

“That’s who we were,” Jaehyun presses. “Said way too much until things overflowed. We burned each other like that.”

Taeyong doesn’t know why he still holds Baekhyun, but he tightens his grip and buries his face into his chest to hide the embarrassment as he sniffles.

“You’re a dick.”

“Whatever. My girl is here now. Thanks for the drinks.”

Baekhyun releases despite Taeyong not being prepared to let go. He shoves a hand against his shoulder, forcing him away. Taeyong ends up stumbling back until his ass meets the seat. 

“You fucking owe me, big time.”

Taeyong splutters, “I didn’t ask for this!”

“Tomorrow. 4pm at the left wing quad.”

“What? No.”

“You’ll be there.”

Taeyong huffs as he watches Baekhyun trail back to his spot at the register. He rings up a person from the other line. Taeyong studies intently, watches his warmth radiate as he talks to his customer. He notices his slim fingers reaching for the card, dialing up all the right buttons with his fingertips. He tears the receipt swiftly. Taeyong continues to keep his eyes on Baekhyun when he makes the drink, absorbing the broad back muscles that can be seen through the white button up. They flex naturally as he grips on the cup and plays with the knobs of the machine. When he turns around, they meet each other’s gaze. Baekhyun sends him a lustrous wink and a suggestive grin. 

A new cup replaces his previous one as Taeyong swings his bag over his shoulder. 

“Happy hour. Try to smile for me.”

Taeyong dramatically opens his mouth and clenches his jaw, showing his pearly whites.

“Yeah, that definitely looks good on you,” Baekhyun comments teasingly.

It’s obviously not a compliment. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say..... weekly updates seems possible for the current word count I have atm
> 
> march 10th


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong has been lingering against the lamppost. 

Baekhyun is late. It’s thirty minutes past four and he’s unsure why he’s still waiting for him — a complete stranger. He’s putting way too much trust in someone that is simply a classmate and barista. For all he knows, Baekhyun could be waiting behind one of the pillars, prepared to humiliate him after the way Taeyong acted. 

“Hey, baby.”

There’s a smug expression on Baekhyun’s face that irks him. It’s different seeing him without the button up and apron. He never noticed him despite sharing a single class, so training his eyes on this is something else. The baggy look suits him but Taeyong hates himself for thinking about how good he looked in uniform. 

“Don’t call me that. It was one time.”

“Oh, but that’s not true.”

Exhaustedly, Taeyong responds, “Why not?” 

Baekhyun walks off and Taeyong is a magnet for him. For whatever reason, he doesn’t know why he follows. But he keeps on trailing until Baekhyun stops at a secluded part of campus. 

“So?” Taeyong mutters. 

“I have dinner plans tonight and it’s mandatory that I take a plus one. You’re my sweet snookums for the night.”

“Why me?” 

“If my parents ask, we’ve been seeing each other for half a year. Between our relationship, we are very intimate and tell each other everything. We might even move in together soon.”

Taeyong is in disbelief, playing with his sweater sleeves out of nervousness. The ground has never looked more fansinsting than it does today. 

He manages to muster up a playful response despite the way his head spins with confusion and irritation, “That’s far from the truth. Your big head always blocks the projection screen in philosophy. That’s my first impression of you.”

“So you’ve noticed me?”

“Let me repeat myself. I’ve noticed your massive head. Nothing more.”

“I do have a big brain.”

Taeyong clicks his tongue. “Baekhyun. I’m not doing this. I don’t want to meet your parents.”

“I didn’t want to console you in front of your ex. I had snot on my shirt for the last three hours of my shift.”

A defeated sigh escapes his lips. He doesn’t know why he’s about to say it but before he can think about the consequences, he asks, “What’s the dress code?”

“Semi-formal. Give me your phone.”

“No.”

Baekhyun extends his arm out in front of Taeyong. “Give me your phone. I’ll need your phone number so you can tell me where to pick you up,” he says, more demanding than casual compared to a second ago. 

“I don’t like that idea.”

“Okay. Meet on campus? In your sweet slacks and button up.”

Taeyong gives in once again, “I’ll text you my house address. I have roommates by the way. Try something and you won’t ever be able to make another coffee again.”

“I’m not some big bad guy you set me to be.”

“You’re quite small. I think I’m taller.”

“Ha ha. Funny. I’ll see you, babe?”

“We’re strangers. I don’t know why I’m doing this,” Taeyong groans. 

Baekhyun invades Taeyong’s personal space. It feels like time is moving slowly as Baekhyun raises his hand and hovers it beside Taeyong’s face. He whisks a few strands away from Taeyong’s temple and tucks it behind his ear. 

“There’s just something about me, isn’t there?”

Taeyong grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back until he’s wincing. He holds a serious gaze as he presses, “One thing.”

“Hm?”

“When we are not playing this little game of ours, you will not call me pet names.”

Baekhyun nods. “And I have something.”

Taeyong is afraid he’ll regret keeping the conversation alive, but he still asks, “And that is?”

“When we are playing our game, your affection is all mine. Hand holding, kisses, all of that.”

“Is this a threat?”

“No, it’s doing me a favor.”

“If you think I’m going to kiss that filthy mouth of yours—“

Baekhyun tsks and takes a step back. “Link arms with me in front of my parents. Drop your head on my shoulder. Whatever. Kiss me on the cheek when you greet me or say goodbye to me. I’m not asking you to kiss me on the lips. Gross.”

“You could’ve said that in the first place.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see that flustered face of yours.”

Taeyong feels the surface of his cheeks heating up. He clears his throat, and in his best impression of a careless attitude, he replies, “Not flustered. I’m disgusted.”

“And I’m looking forward to seeing you in a couple of hours.”

  
  


It’s not like Taeyong has to go all out to meet an old couple he’ll never see again. And yet, he believes in making a splash — to make Baekhyun suffer, that is. 

The more he gives to Baekhyun and his family, the more they’ll love him. He is going to be the perfect boy for the entire evening. And when they break up out of the blue, Baekhyun’s parents will be crushed and miserable. Baekhyun will suffer the disappointed lectures and upset rants for letting go of a perfect significant other. 

It’s harmless. 

Taeyong admires his fitting pants and the dramatic exposure of his cleavage. He slips on a pair of formal shoes and slings a thin, gold chain around his neck. He doesn’t really know how presentable he’s supposed to look based on the location, but looking a little pretty would never hurt anybody. It’s worse if he is underdressed.

The doorbell rings and Taeyong quickly struts to the front of the house. He scrutinizes the room, free of the signs of Jaehyun then swings the door open. 

“Where’s the roommates? Small place for a couple of people.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and opens the door wider. “Do you need to come in or can we go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Taeyong locks up and sighs to himself in relief. He doesn’t have roommates. But he had wonderful neighbors. They’ll be witnesses if Baekhyun is still trying to get back at him. It’s not like he sees Baekhyun so low, but they did get off on a bad start so he needs to keep his eyes open. 

Baekhyun turns around and gives him a one over, his eyes hooded and lips former in a lopsided grin. Taeyong tries to act unaffected and loosens up, pulling away from the door to follow Baekhyun to a sleek, black car.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says over his shoulder. “You look great.”

“Good. Did it just for you,” Taeyong coos exaggeratedly.

Taeyong gets in the car and sinks into the seat. Sitting in a car has never felt so good. Baekhyun doesn’t let the drive be awkward as he expected, he turns on the music immediately and rolls down the windows. No small talk is exchanged, to Taeyong's relief. That is, until they’re in the parking lot of some fancy restaurant made of glass. 

“How did we meet?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Your game. You should’ve thought about that.”

Taeyong pulls out his phone from his bag to check the location they’re in because it sure was a long ride. It’s a city thirty minutes away. Great. Everything’s fine. Everything is absolutely fine. Taeyong is just meeting a stranger’s family for some sick deal he had no say in. That’s all. 

“I wasn’t playing fairytale when deciding to pull this stunt. Come on, I’m sure you have fantasies.”

“How about I was the one in the crowd you happened to notice?” Taeyong suggests weakly. It’s the only practical connection. And then, “Or you flirted with me at the coffee shop.”

Baekhyun turns off the car engine and glances over to him with a smile. “See, you’ve got it all under control.”

“Wait, so which one are we going with?”

“I don’t see why I’m the whipped one.”

“You asked me to meet your family. So I guess it’s only fair that I was so irresistible to you. I will tell them how we met. You’re not going to believe which one I’m choosing.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun mutters then exits the car. "I hope they don't ask."

To his surprise, Baekhyun is already by the passenger door, opening it for Taeyong. He extends his hand and Taeyong takes it, slipping out of the car like a pampered princess. Baekhyun probably would call him that. 

The restaurant is far too classy to Taeyong’s liking. It’s a good thing he dressed for the occasion. When he catches sight of the couple waving, it’s obvious to know that they’re Baekhyun’s parents. While he’s never deeply looked at Baekhyun before, he’s seen enough to know that he looks exactly like his mother. 

They all greet each other, Taeyong getting a whiff of Mr. Byun’s cologne and getting a firm squeeze by Mrs. Byun. Remembering the details Baekhyun desperately wanted of him, he eagerly locks his arm with Baekhyun and curls to his side.

"Lead the way," Taeyong says happily as Baekhyun's parents stare at them with fondness.

Baekhyun does as much as to pull his seat out for Taeyong then takes his own. He hands Taeyong a menu and mumbles, "Order whatever you want."

Taeyong isn't sure how far the offer extends, but he takes up on it and orders a full meal and a dessert he wants as to go. He doesn't catch what anyone else orders because he's too busy thinking about the rich chocolate cake he'll eat in bed later. He notices the waitress coming back with a cool bottle of wine and four glasses. _Huh, elegant._

“So Taeyong, what are your interests?”

“Oh I, umm…” Taeyong pauses, unaware of what Baekhyun might’ve told them. 

“He’s not much of a small talk person. Anything you want to elaborate on, he’s got answers.” 

Taeyong narrows his eyes, giving Baekhyun a squinted, judging look. What does Baekhyun know, and what did he say? 

Baekhyun’s mom loosens his shoulders and brightens her smile. “How do you balance dancing and your excelled gpa so well?” 

“Oh,” Taeyong gasps in surprise. “I work and study in between breaks during my classes. And I prefer dancing at night.” 

“Baekhyun can’t even hold a ball and a pencil at the same time.”

Taeyong snorts — unintentionally, but whole and heartily. He feels the warmth of Baekhyun’s palm dropping onto his inner thigh, causing him to flinch and halt his laughter. He finds Baekhyun’s parents grinning with their eyes as they sip their wine. 

“He’s good though, at sports. He’s always participating in the class we share,” Taeyong butters up. It’s his time to shine and convince the parents that he’s head over heels for Baekhyun. “I’ve learned a handful of things from him, even if we aren’t deskmates. He’s a really good teacher when we do make study dates.”

“Yeah, let’s not get into it, babe. I’m not that smart.”

Taeyong reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and holds it gently. “You really are, though.”

“He brings out the best in me,” Baekhyun mutters with a nervous laugh.

The food arrives and Taeyong’s stomach growls on instinct because of the aroma. He didn’t eat today, completely forgetting about it. That is nothing new though, he just hopes nobody can hear it grumbling beneath the table. 

“Do you want some?” Baekhyun asks as he slides his plate over to Taeyong. 

Taeyong glances at the mushrooms on the stirfry and frowns. “I’m allergic, remember?” 

“How don’t you know that, Baekhyun? Are you trying to poison him?” Mrs. Byun gasps.

“Maybe,” slips out of Taeyong’s lips. He quickly closes them and avoids eye contact. 

Baekhyun coughs. “He’s just messing around. I’m sorry I forgot about that.” 

“We don’t really eat out,” Taeyong adds.

Mr. Byun slices his barbecue pork as he asks, “Do you cook?”

“Always. I love to.”

From the corner of his eye, he catches Baekhyun's head turning exaggeratedly. His eyes continue to linger as Taeyong goes on about how young he’s started and the way he keeps his recipes in his own personal cookbook. 

Taeyong wonders if that’s a turn on for Baekhyun, that Taeyong is a skilled chef. It’s not like Baekhyun’s opinions and interests matter to him, but he can use this information as an upper hand. 

The dinner continues with shorter exchanges of words as they stuff their mouths.

Taeyong eats slowly and politely, not wanting to appear how he usually does during most meals — a messy eater. But his boyfriend to his side isn’t shy as he uses his fingers to eat and leaves oily marks on the sides of his lip. If he were really Taeyong’s boyfriend, Taeyong would not hesitate to wipe his mouth clean with his own thumb and saliva.

He learns that Baekhyun comes from a wealthy family, but not a stereotypical one that spoils him from the guilt of neglecting. He works hard for what he wants, hence doing sports for scholarships and landing that six hour shift at the cafe. They are somewhat difficult on him but try to understand the pressure they put on him. Aside from pushing the agenda of earning things, Baekhyun's parents are nothing like Taeyong’s. 

Baekhyun’s father happily pays for the bill that Taeyong didn’t get to peek at. It shouldn’t bother him because they can afford it but Taeyong gets restless when he can’t help. 

The fake couple lingers across the married couple, discussing a day for Taeyong to visit their home. He finds out Baekhyun lives with his parents in an area Taeyong’s never been to before. 

“If you ever need anything, Taeyong, please do not hesitate to contact me,” Mrs. Byun announces, holding Taeyong’s hands in her palms tightly. 

It feels so reassuring in a way Taeyong hasn't experienced in so long. He reciprocates the touch, letting it linger so he can keep the motherly comfort in his memory. 

When the parents separate to their parked car, Taeyong quickly walks to Baekhyun’s, leaving the owner behind. He hears Baekhyun calling for him, but he’s freezing so he makes a beeline for it. 

“Unlock the car,” Taeyong demands, pulling at the handle. 

“Give me a minute,” Baekhyun grumbles while fishing the keys out. 

“Well you could’ve already started as I walked here.”

“You mean ran?”

Baekhyun puts the keys back into his pocket and leans against the passenger’s door. “What’s the rush?”

Taeyong refuses to admit the sudden lonesome he feels. There’s always been an empty piece missing within him since he left home in the rose possible way. The night he spent with Baekhyun's family and the moment he shared with his mom is still fresh. He just needs to be alone to carry his loneliness. He will not look pitiful in front of a stranger. 

“Hey?” Baekhyun says quietly. 

Taeyong doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing besides each other. He doesn’t know how long Baekhyun has been looking at him with that face of concern and confusion. 

“I’m just really tired and would like to go home now.”

Baekhyun nods and the sound of the car clicks. He is greeted from a different coolness trapped in the car during the late evening. 

“We don’t have to go home.”

“Not we. You go to yours. I go to mine," Taeyong snaps.

“I’ll buy you a late night coffee.”

“You’re taking advantage of the favor.”

Baekhyun raises his hands in defense before clasping them around the wheel. He starts the car then sighs, “Alright, fine. It’s not like I don’t have other friends.”

“We aren’t friends.” Taeyong stares at his reflection in the side mirror as the car backs out of the lot. Noticing the way Baekhyun meets the stop light dramatically slowly, he finally asks, “Why don’t you want to go home?”

“And hear my parents swooning about how perfect you are? No thanks.”

Taeyong grins to himself. He’s got this in the bag. It wouldn’t matter after this. Baekhyun’s parents being in love with him isn’t his problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is their first so called date!! 
> 
> see the weekly streaks are going good so far!! im rlly into this and formed so much of the fic,, you won't believe what's goin on1!! eheh... for now we almost have 9k words in draft but 70% of the fic is pinned! 
> 
> march 15th

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos = 1 free coffee for taeyong by baekhyun himself


End file.
